Welcome to paradise
by ummidontknow
Summary: A story about a girl who crosses paths with the outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

Outsiders, welcome to paradise

Name: Isabella Ann Poe (pronounced bell-a… :)!) age: 15..i guess… height: 5'6 maybe 5'7 hair: black, lightly shags into shoulders and a little around/in face. Eyes: light blue with many sparks of violet skin: clear, pale, maybe about 5 freckles per cheek. Sometimes purple under eyes from all the work and lack of sleep. She is a very pretty girl. Lives: edge of town, not really in any neighborhood. Family: two brothers, Oscar and Edward, and mom. Oscar is three years old, has dark blue eyes, a chubby pale face, and thin dark brown hair. Edward is in 2nd grade (like…7 right?? lol idk..?), has black thick hair, almost pale skin with about 30 freckles per cheek, dark violet eyes. Mom: names Raven, strait dark brown hair, dark violet eyes, unhealthy pale/gray skin. I only gave descriptions of looks because I'll be making the personalities up as I go along...

**Authors note**:_ I do not own the outsiders, i only own the OC I made. Also, I don't know if I should type this as second person or in first person, i'll start with second person but I might switch randomly in the story._

_SHIT!! Damn it why did Oscar's daycare have to be so far away!?_ You thought as you dashed threw the ally ways trying to get to work on time. You could see the store just on the other side of a fence. You climbed over it in relief that you had made it there in time. You jumped down off the fence only to get your foot caught on the fence, causing you to hit the ground with a thud. "oww" was all you could manage to say as you stood up and dusted yourself off. You quickly ran to the store, to excited to stop you slammed right into the door.

You couldn't even begin thinking before you heard a snobbish voice drag out his words as he spoke, "hey grreaaser! Allll that oil in youuur hair finally seeped into your brain, huh greaser? Not like you had much of a brain to begin with" You heard and echo of laughter as you finally looked up to see Bob, Paul, Aaron and two other socs you didn't know. You stood up and brushed yourself off then continued to walk into the store, hoping that they didn't follow you.

If they followed you in then your manager would let them tease you and agree if they asked to "borrow" you for a few minutes. The only reason you got this job is because for the interview and the first few days you dressed like a Soc, so they judged you for how you worked rather than the side of town you lived in. Now you dress in more comfortable clothes, jeans, and a random shirt found drying in the house, your hair down, neatly ratty with hair oil, and a lot of fake silver bracelets dangling from your wrists. Lucky for you the Socs didn't bother to come in, and your boss didn't notice you were late. Other than a shelf falling the day was boring, thank god your shift was almost over.

_Hey look the normal group of greasers, ha right on time, huh…even after not coming in here for awhile they always show around the same time._ You thought as you saw the four greasers walk in.

You continued to load the new drinks into the freezer, glancing at them every so often. You smiled to your self as you saw the elf-like one slip a few packs of Kools into his jacket. You thought he was such an amateur, well if he's going to steal stupidly he might as well get caught. You unloaded the last of the soda's and walked outside, you weren't gonna let them steal noting no more on your time, it was getting you in trouble. You stood a bit slouched, leaning on the side of the building when they finally came out, the elf one smirking like the devil himself.

You walked in front of him and smiled seductively, that got his attention plenty. "Hey there doll face, let me tell ya something" you said in a flirting tone, him not even noticing when you slipped your hands into his jacket, and if he did notice then he probably had other thoughts on his mind, if you get my drift…His eyes held interest for what you were gonna say, thinking it was gonna be dirty or something.

You glanced down then looked him strait in the eyes, lightly pushing your body against his. You took a deep breath before your expression turned bitter and you pulled out the stolen Kools you swiped from his pockets. You continued, "if ya get caught stealing from this store again I'll kick your ass."

You lightly hit him on the nose with one of the packs before walking back into the store, your co-worker laughing because of the scene he had just witnessed. "Shes a feisty one" Dally said lightly glaring into the store at the girl who had just deflated some of his pride.

The day dragged on, nothing interesting happened at the store, the soc's didn't even try to come in to hassle myou. The boss let you off early that day, giving you time to walk to pick up your little brother, Oscar, rather than run. You almost got ran over the walk there, you were so zoned out looking at the ground that you didn't even notice when you were crossing a street. You only noticed when some guy screamed at you to pay attention. You did. You looked up and jumped back, just dodging the car. You screamed a lot of cusses at the driver as he just kept speeding by. You kept walking, more alert now.

You got to your little brothers day care to pick him up at the same time as always; which means he's the last kid there most times.Oscar ran to you and clutched onto your leg, almost making you fall. No matter how much he hated being stuck in the house, he hated daycare even more. Oscar always complained about his day in detail when we got home, he was a good talker for being three, but he never asked to get taken out of daycare. He was smart enough to know that you couldn't even though you hate knowing how much he hates it there.

You walked out of his day care, him on your back, his arms and legs wrapped around you, and your hands holing onto them just incase he fell asleep. By the time you were half way home, walking threw the main part of the east side, he was asleep.

You could feel yourself zoning out again, but someone coming up to you broke you out of it. "what?" you asked, immediately knowing the guy who walked up to you was going to start something. He just smirked, at least it wasn't a soc who was bothering you, but maybe Dallas Winston was worse than a soc in this situation.

"Nice kid…I never did like kids, couldn't stand them being around." he started, but you cut in, "why don't you go away, that way you wont have to be around no kid."

He just chuckled and pulled a Kool's cig out of his pocket then lit it. He took a long drag and blew it at the ground, looking back up at you, squinting because the sun was setting in his eyes. "Who knocked you up?"

You glared at him, a glare which he ignored. "Must mean your pretty easy, huh?"

You went to knock him upside the head, but stopped remembering that you didn't want to wake up Oscar. Dallas chuckled, "see, kids are nothing but trouble."

"shut the hell up, they aint no trouble, at least this kids not." He was right, kids did cause problems, but you weren't going to let him insult your brother.

"If ya like'em so much, I'd be happy to help ya make another one" He winked at you before smiling and taking a drag of his cigarette. You didn't care if you woke Oscar up anymore; you gave him a good slap across his face. The check where you had slapped him was as red as fresh blood. He deserved it though, what he had said was now making you feel dirty. He looked at you, hate and shock in his expression. His hand went into a fist, and the other hand he pointed at you. He began to speak when someone's yelling had cut him off and distracted him. Dally looked away as the person greeted him, leaving you time to get away. You weren't scared of him, and you wanted to stay and prove that, but you knew you couldn't put your brother in risk because of your pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

_(this one doesn't have any of The outsiders characters, but that doesn't mean its not important enough to read, it mostly shows the home life of my OC's, i dont think this storys turnign out to great but I suppose i'll let the readers decide and let me know... also i spaced each paragraph out more in this chapter, hope it makes it easier to read.  
_

_._

When I got back to the house, I froze, something was wrong. The lights weren't on even though my other brother, Edward, should be home. I could feel Oscar stir and wake up while we entered the house. I set Oscar down by the door and stumbled my way threw the hall and into the living room to find that I had nothing to worry about, Edward was there on the couch watching some late night show he shouldn't be.

.

"You should put the lights on, they say it ain't good for your eyes to watch tv in the dark." I said while watching the tv screen flash black and white images. "Yeah well my eyes seam to be just fine with it" I glared at him threw the dark then turned on one of the lamps causing him to roll off the couch while trying to shield his eyes from the sudden change in lighting. I walked back down the hall and picked up Oscar at the door and walked him into the bed room and set him down on his mattress.

.

He fell asleep the minute his shoulders were covered with a blanket and head rested on his pillow. I looked around the room and sighed, this wasn't how I wanted my little brothers to grow up, sleeping on mattresses we found, we didn't have beds anymore, we had to sell them back when dad first left.

.

Mom was the only one who didn't share a bed or a room. Oscar, Edward and I alternated sleeping places. We either slept on the couch, the mattress on the floor of the bed room, or in the bed in the bed room. We live in a one story house. When you open the front door, to your left is the kitchen, and to the right is a door with beer stains, and a chunk missing from the bottom corner (courtesy of my dads kicking skills). That door would lead to my moms' room. Then strait along those walls, down the hall would be the bathroom then a bit further down would be our small bedroom, then right across would be the living room, probably the biggest room in the house, well at least it's tied with my moms' room.

.

It wasn't the loveliest place in the world, but we have learned to cope. We all had a place to sleep; we had the entertainment of a TV, a place to bathe, and enough food to live off of. If the TV broke we'd probably have more complaints, even from me. The TV guarantees me that I'll normally get to have the bed because Ed is like a zombie when it comes to the tube, just like most nights he's passed out on the couch leaving the bed for me tonight.

.

The next morning I got dressed in a white skirt right above my knees, a black long sleeved shirt with slashes in the sleeves (Edward got board one day when he had a pair of scissors, now my skin shows threw making it look like the shirt has white tiger stripes in the sleeves.) I grabbed my prize possession before walking out the door, my leather hoodlum jacket; I won it in a fight, three against just me. I have a right to brag; at least I'm not exaggerating like some people would.

.

Edward always had a ride to school with his friend's mom and was already picked up, the people who where nice enough to pick up Edward offered to also drop off Oscar today. I was glad I didn't have to run to work today, with a skirt on who knows how that would have turn out.

.

I walked into work and took over the cash register. A group of Soc's stood outside the whole day, watching me most of the time. I guess they got board of waiting or something, because after a few hours they drove away in there flashy cars.

.

The day went on as usual; work, pick up Oscar, walk home, make and eat dinner with the kids, slip food into my moms room threw the missing chunk in the door (she didn't like anyone going in her room), and then wait for the boys to go asleep. Today went oddly smoothly, which gave me a bad feeling something had to go wrong.

.

I put Oscar on the mattress; he loved sleeping on it the most, and then walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Edward laid his head on my lap; he apparently thought I was more comfortable than his pillow. When Edward finally fell asleep around 10o'clock I picked him up and walked him into the bed room, setting him onto the bed and tucking him in. I closed the door behind me when I left the bed room but I stopped before going back into the living room. I saw something that stopped me; mom was out of bed and walking into the kitchen. Sure she comes out to go to the bathroom, but never when were actually around or awake,(I know this because the toilet paper is always gone, even though the boys never seam to use it.)

.

I walked into the kitchen even though my gut was telling me to just leave her alone, but I needed to know if she had gotten any better, or worse for that matter. When I walked into the kitchen she looked up at me, "I'm making breakfast, where's the bacon?" I had forgotten what her voice had sounded like, so I just stood there gawking like an idiot.

.

"Charles, can you go out and buy me some bacon to make?" I stared at her with my eyes wide open, Charles was our father, Charles was gone, she thought I was Charles… "Raven, mom I…" she cut me off. "Charles! I'm giving you a second chance! This time when I ask you to get me something get it, don't make excuses and don't go running of with no dirty little slut again!" she picked up and pan and chucked it at me, I dogged it by squatting down.

.

She continued to throw things at me, I got hit a few times but nothing bad, maybe enough to start a bruise but nothing more. I didn't want to run off because who knows how she would have reacted, so I stood there and tried to dodge the flying objects. She started screaming curses and dirty names at me, as if thinking I was no longer Charles, but instead the girl he ran off with. Even though I knew mom was…sick… I couldn't help but to be offended by her words, I got angry.

.

I picked up the pot she had thrown at me and slammed it down against the counter, the loud noise got my moms attention, but my screaming is what held it. I'd rather not repeat what I had yelled at her, because it was nothing good. I said a lot of things, but worst of all I told her it was her fault dad left: which was worse than the assortments of names I called her. She instantly froze, and soon after she fell to her knees. She sat there, gasping air in, as I held mine, not sure what to do next.

.

I stood watching her cry into her palms for quite some time before I decided to move toward her. I walked over to her and put her arm over my shoulder and carried her back to her room. When I opened her door I noticed how many empty packs of cigarettes and pills where around her bed. I wondered when she got those, not only them but also the money for them.

.

I sat her down in her bed and sat on the floor, waiting for her to fall asleep. It was hard to stay awake, I was more tired than he because while she was still sobbing I was fighting the urge to close my eyes and sleep.

.

After what seamed about 60 minutes of her whimperin' she had finally fallen asleep. Watching her fall asleep that way got the better of me, made me pity her with the greatest sympathy I could muster. I felt as if I had to do something special for her, not sure what that would be though. The things my mom likes if different from this woman I was helping to bed, taking the place of in the household.

.

Perhaps I could take her out of the house to somewhere nice, I doubt it, but still she might like that a lot. Maybe to the movies tomorrow night, Torture garden would be playing, and mom always used to love to watch films at the drive-in, hopefully some of the old mom buried inside her would enjoy it.

.

A note: Okay I know that movie is oldish, Torture Garden, but I don't know if it was made around the time of the book/movie of the outsiders is set in, but I know the outsiders had to be after 1964 cuz that's when cigs where discovered to cause cancer, aka: cancer sticks.


End file.
